


Teen Wolf One Shots

by Rawrgoesthedinosaur2015



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of everything, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrgoesthedinosaur2015/pseuds/Rawrgoesthedinosaur2015
Summary: This is just a mixture of Teen Wolf One Shots! We all have those times when an idea just won't go away, well... I've decided to just write everything out and keep it here!Ch1. Derek/Original Female CharacterCh2. An old friend comes to visit (Friendship, fluff, memories)Ch3. Stiles and Olivia hyped up on sugar = A conversation using lyrics and a really confused SourwolfCh4. Callie makes a choice.Ch5. Jackson/Original Female Character





	1. Special

Standing at the edge of lacrosse pitch, Kara watched as the stage was set up for the halfway show and swallowed nervously. She had never danced in front of so many people before, but the coach had practically begged her to do it and she had felt pressured into agreeing. 

"Nervous?" Came her cousin's voice from behind her, making her jump and snapping her out of her thoughts. 

"Terrified," Kara mumbled, "What if I screw up, Sti?" 

"If, and that's a huge if, you screw up, I'll be right here," Stiles promised, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side, "The pack will be right here." 

"I miss Der," Kara stated, feeling tears form in her eyes and quickly wiping them away, "This year has sucked for so many reasons." 

"I miss the sourwolf too," Stiles replied, causing Kara to sigh and turn into her cousin's embrace as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

Removing her jacket as the whistle went to signal the end of the first half of the lacrosse match, Kara handed it to Stiles and took a deep breath. Listening as Coach Finstock introduced her, Kara made her way onto the now finished stage and ignored the whispering that was coming from the teams. 

Closing her eyes, Kara took up her starting position and waited for the music to begin. As soon as the first note reached her ears, everything around her seemed to fade away and the moves flowed smoothly without much effort. The song soon came to an end and Kara stood up as the crowd applauded, freezing as her gaze landed on Derek. 

Jumping off the stage, Kara ran across the field and threw herself into his waiting arms. Feeling strong arms wrap around protectively, Kara buried her face in the crook of his neck and allowed her tears to fall. 

"I've missed you so much, Der." 

"I've missed you too, baby," Derek whispered, kissing her head and inhaling her scent as the rest of the pack approached them. 

Keeping one arm around Kara's shoulders, Derek smiled at his beta's and hugged them with his free arm. Spotting a few of the team whispering as they watched her closely, Kara tensed and tucked herself closer to Derek's side. 

Once the match was over, Kara headed to the girl's changing room and quickly got changed out of her dance clothes. Making her way back towards the pitch to meet the pack, Kara slipped into her own world and grunted as she collided with something solid. 

"Sorry," Kara mumbled, steadying herself and looking up to find Ryan Monroe glaring down at her. 

"What have I told you about watching where you're going?" Ryan growled, pushing Kara up against the lockers and stepping into her personal space, "You know what will happen if I have to tell you again." 

"I'm sorry... it won't happen again." 

"Damn right it won't," Ryan snapped, slamming her back against the lockers one last time and smirking as he stalked away as if nothing happened. 

Pulling out her phone with shaking hands, Kara sent Stiles a text to tell him that she was going home and left. She knew that the pack wanted to celebrate their win and the fact that Derek was home, but she would only ruin it. 

*** 

Fully focused on the sketch in front of her, Kara didn't notice Derek climb through her window a few hours later and jumped as he wrapped his arms around her. Relaxing as he kissed her cheek, she looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on in your letters?" Derek asked, perching on the side of her bed and watching as she shrugged in response. 

"It wasn't exactly the best time, you were in the middle of a war zone and I didn't want you worrying about me," Kara told him, "It's just stupid teenager stuff." 

"You could have told me." 

"I don't need everyone fighting my battles for me," Kara argued, "I may not be special like you and the others, but I'm not completely helpless." 

"Hey," Derek added, moving to crouch in front of her and lifting her chin with his thumb, "Nobody is saying that you're helpless, we're just worried and don't want you thinking that you have to deal with it on your own... you're pack, Kara." 

"They just won't leave me alone," Kara whispered after a long silence, her entire body sagging in defeat, "I try to stay out of their way, but they're always there..." 

"Well, now I'm here," Derek replied, pulling her to her feet and over to the bed, "I know you don't want anyone stepping in to save you and I get that, but that doesn't mean that I... we can't be here for you." 

"I love you, Der." 

"I love you too," Derek said, pulling her into the safety of his arms and kissing her sweetly, "Never think that you're not special, Kara, because you will always be special to me and the pack."


	2. Friendship & Jellybeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something about Derek when he was younger... I don't know.

Approaching the newly renovated Hale house, Olivia listened carefully and smiled as she heard the sound of voices coming from the backyard. Making her way around the side, Olivia's smile transformed into a grin as she spotted Isaac running towards her and automatically hugged him as he threw his arms around her. 

"Hey pup," Olivia whispered in his ear as he buried his nose in her neck, taking in her scent and relaxing. 

Looking up, Olivia noticed that the rest of the pack had frozen and were now staring at the two of them with confusion written all over their faces. 

"Liv?" Came a familiar voice, causing her head to snap up and Isaac to let her go. 

"Hey Der," Olivia replied with a smile, walking forward and chuckling as Derek pulled her into a tight hug, "Am I interrupting?" 

"Of course not," Derek stated, keeping his arm around her shoulders and leading her over to the rest of the pack, "Guys, this is Olivia... Liv, I'd like to introduce my second in command Boyd, Erica, Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Allison and Stiles." 

"It's nice to meet you all." 

"Do you want to join us for some food and fun?" Stiles asked, moving forward and grinning as Olivia nodded in answer, "Awesome." 

Joining the pack where they were gathered, Olivia took a seat beside Isaac and listened as the boys had a conversation about lacrosse. 

"So, Olivia, how exactly do you know Derek?" Erica inquired, causing everyone to fall silent and turn their eyes on her. 

"It's a long story involving a six-year-old Derek and a bag of jellybeans," Olivia told them. 

"Now, that's a story I would pay to hear," Stiles added. 

"Why pay when I can tell you it for free?" Olivia argued, shooting Derek a wink and continuing, "As a young wolf, stepping out into the big bad world was a terrifying experience and going to school was even worse. Things were bleak for a few weeks, until one rainy day... when Derek sat down next to me and silently shoved a pack of jellybeans under my nose." 

"We are talking about the same Derek, right?" Scott asked, earning a nod from Olivia and listening as she continued. 

"The fact that he offered me jellybeans, which have always been my ultimate favourite candy by the way, had already won my heart, but he took it a step further... tell them what you did?" 

"I... I sorted out all the red and blue ones because I knew that they were her favourites," Derek mumbled, rolling his eyes as the girls awww'd and the boys burst out laughing. 

"That is how Hale won best friend status," Olivia announced, "Of course, eventually it just got to the point where he knew too much about me and I realised with horror that I was stuck with him." 

"You are such a drama queen," Derek replied, throwing a bread roll at her head and chuckling as she caught it without issue. 

"That hurt my feelings, bad boy," Olivia added, glaring at him playfully and crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm not talking to you." 

"You just did," Derek argued, watching her with affection clear in his eyes and offering her a plate of, "Foods ready."


	3. Hyped on Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Olivia hyped up on sugar = A conversation using lyrics and a really confused Sourwolf

Sitting on the floor in Derek's loft doing research on their latest bad guy, Olivia felt herself growing restless and grinned as she glanced over at Stiles. 

"Hey Sti," Olivia said, pulling Stiles' attention away from his laptop and continuing, "What would you think if I sang out of tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me?" 

"There's no way I can ever go," Stiles replied with a smile. 

"You've been here beside me and shared all my dreams through the years, we've shared all the laughter and sometimes you dried all my tears," Olivia added, "You stood close beside me and held me when good times turned bad, I need you to know you're the best friend that I've ever had." 

"You're gonna see it's our destiny... you've got a friend in me." 

"Will you be there?" 

"Until the end of time." 

"What do I mean to you?" Olivia asked, flipping the page of the book she was looking through and waiting for him to answer. 

"You gave me a present no box, no ribbon, the best present ever that I'm not saving," Stiles stated, "I wouldn't trade it for anything ever, no never, your friendship is the best present ever." 

"Did you really just throw lyrics from The Tigger Movie at me?" Olivia inquired, looking at Stiles and trying not to laugh. 

"Yes, yes I did." 

Unable to hold it in anymore, Olivia burst out laughing and wiped her cheeks as tears ran down them. She had reached the point where she was having difficulty breathing, when Stiles hit her on the arm and she held up her hands in surrender. They soon submerged themselves back into their research, looking up a few hours later as the metal door slid open and Derek walked in with takeaway. 

"Hey, I hope you guys are hungry?" 

"I'm starving, I'm starving, I'll eat the walls and the ceiling and the carpet," Stiles replied, glancing over at Olivia and winking at her. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Food, glorious food," Olivia added, earning a high-five from Stiles and watching as Derek frowned in confusion. 

"Did you learn anything about the new threat in town?" Derek asked, ignoring their weirdness and moving to sit on the arm of the sofa. 

"She's a monster," Stiles responded without hesitation. 

"We knew that already." 

"She's a killer queen, gunpowder, gelatine, dynamite with laser beam," Olivia offered. 

"What are you two on?" 

"Married to the sugar, Splenda is my wife," Stiles started, pointing to Olivia and punching the air in victory as she added the 'woop' at the end, "And you can catch me eating Oreos on Skype!" 

"I'm hyped up on sugar... sugar," they finished together, laughing as Derek rolled his eyes and shot them the Derek Hale death glare. 

"Can we try to focus for five minutes?" Derek demanded. 

"Fine," Olivia mumbled as Stiles nodded his head, grabbing his laptop and showing Derek what they had found.


	4. I Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie isn't a werewolf, but she knows who she would rather follow!

Making her way through the dark corridors of the abandoned building, Callie approached the stairs that would take her down into the basement and slowly descended them. Tightening her grip slightly on the gun in her hand, she flinched as a pained cry cut through the air and took cover as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

Holding her breath as Gerard Argent walked passed, Callie slipped from her hiding place and snuck in the direction that he had come from. Finding Derek suspended from the ceiling, Callie rushed forward and immediately cut him down. 

“Callie?” Derek mumbled as she lowered him carefully to the ground.

“Can you walk?” Callie asked, earning a nod as she untied the rope that was wrapped tightly around his wrists and watched as the skin healed in front of her eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Derek added as Callie helped him to his feet, supporting him as much as she could and guiding him to the upper floors, “Are you going to answer me?”

“I thought it was pretty obvious,” Callie whispered, knowing that he could hear her clearly, “You were in danger, so your betas and I came to help you…”

“Why?”

“For one, your betas are like lost puppy dogs when you’re not around and two… you’re pack.”

“Scott refused to join me though.”

“Scott doesn’t speak for all of us,” Callie snapped, spotting Isaac and Erica waiting as they exited the building, “I may be human and I know that the whole pack thing doesn’t really apply to us, but if I had the choice of who my alpha was… I would choose you every time.”

Knowing that their escape had been way too easy, Callie wasn’t surprised to find Gerard and a small group of his men blocking the road that would take them back to Beacon Hills. Instructing the wolves to stay in the car, Callie loaded her pistol and climbed out to face them. 

“Well, well, well… if it isn’t Callie Shaw,” Gerard said with a smirk, “Let’s not make this complicated, hand over the alpha and the other mutts will be free to leave with you.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Callie told the man confidently.

“Tell me, why are you protecting him?”

“My reasons are my own.”

“Do you want to hear what I think?” Gerard asked, stepping forward and circling Callie as he spoke, “I think that you have a stupid teenage crush on Hale and that you will do anything for him to actually notice you, instead of seeing you as just another incompetent human.”

“My feelings are nothing to do with you,” Callie replied, knowing that the wolves inside the car could hear every word she was saying, “You have no idea how I feel, but maybe you’re right about one thing… maybe I am partly out here tonight to prove myself.”

“Your mother must be so disappointed in you,” Gerard added, “You had so much potential… I often said that you would be even more ruthless than your parents, but you threw it all away in favour of defending the animals that we hunt.”

“My parents were good people,” Callie snapped, glaring at Gerard and tightening her grip on the gun in her hand, “They were ruthless when they had to be, but they taught me that not all werewolves are monsters and not all hunters are good.”

Watching as another black SUV pulled up, Callie tensed but instantly relaxed as Chris and his daughter Allison climbed out.

“What’s going on here?” Chris inquired, moving to stand with Callie and looking at his father for an answer.

“The girl has something that belongs to me and I want it back,” Gerard replied heatedly, staring at his son, “The animal that she is harbouring is dangerous.”

“Callie, go… I’ll deal with my father,” Chris ordered, turning to the men still blocking the road, “Move out of the way, or I will be forced to get the sheriff involved.

Watching as the men cleared the road, Callie climbed into her car and pulled away. Pulling up outside the building where Derek’s loft was, Callie followed the wolves inside and wasn’t at all surprised when she found everyone else waiting for them. Heading into the kitchen to make herself a drink, Callie looked down at her hands and realised that she was shaking.

“Are you okay?” came Derek’s voice from behind her, making her jump and spin around.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled, turning back as the kettle finished boiling, “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Wow, you just sounded exactly like Stiles.”

“Well, his is my cousin… what’s a girl to do,” Callie stated, glancing back at Derek with a smile and taking a few sips of her coffee as she turned to face him, “Shouldn’t you be resting or something?”

“All healed.”

“Good.”


	5. Loss

Pausing at the door to her mom's hospital room, Kali steadied herself with a deep breath and walked in. Tears filled her eyes as she slowly approached the bed, taking note of the machines and wires that were currently keeping her mom alive.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, Kali hesitantly wrapped her trembling hand around her moms and allowed the tears to fall. Hours seemed to pass, before the door opened and she looked up to see the doctor enter with the sheriff.

"You must be Kali," the doctor said as the sheriff put his hands on her shoulders, "I've been told by sheriff Stilinski that you understand your mother's situation, but please be assured that nothing will happen until you're ready..."

"She doesn't deserve to be kept like this," Kali mumbled, wiping her tears with her free hand and looking at the doctor as she continued, "She deserves to be at peace."

"We can give you some time, Kali... time to say goodbye and prepare yourself for what happens next," the doctor replied.

"I'm never going to be ready to let her go, but this isn't about me," Kali argued.

"Okay, is there anything that you need before we go ahead and switch off the machines?"

"Can you call Derek for me?" Kali asked the sheriff, knowing that she would need her alpha close and relaxing a little when the sheriff nodded, "Do you think that she can hear me?"

"The truth is that we don't know, but I like to believe they can and that hearing the voices of the people they love lets them know that it's okay to let go," the doctor told her with a sad smile, "I'm going to give you some time alone with her."

"Thank you," Kali stated, watching as the doctor left and turning her attention to her mother's still form, "I don't know if you can hear me, but... I just need you to know that I love you and I'm going to be fine. I have the pack to lean on and my godfather is the sheriff, so I'm in good hands."

"Derek's on his way," the sheriff announced as he rejoined her, taking a seat on the opposite side of her mum's bed and reaching over to hold Kali's hand, "I made your mom a promise when I agreed to be your godfather, I promised that I would always treat you as if you were my own and I just want you to know that that will never change."

"Do you think that she'd be okay with this decision?" Kali inquired, feeling the sheriff squeeze her hand and looking over at him.

"This isn't a decision that someone your age should have to make, but you're doing what is best for her and I know that she'd be okay with that," the sheriff replied, looking back up as the door opened and Derek walked in.

Getting up, Kali rushed over to where the alpha was standing and broke down as he wrapped his arms around her. It was another half an hour, before Kali was calm enough to call the doctor in and watched as he switched off the only thing anchoring her mom to life.

"What now?" Kali asked as the machine flatlined, tightening her grip on Derek's hand and taking a shaky deep breath.

"Why don't you head back to the house with Derek?" The sheriff suggested, kissing Kali's head and pulling her into a hug as they stepped out into the corridor, "You should be with the pack, I can handle any paperwork that needs filling in and I will check in with you tomorrow."

"Come on," Derek whispered, touching her cheek and wiping away a few stray tears, "Jackson and the pack are already at the house, they all wanted to be there for you."

Feeling Derek's hand on her shoulder, Kali took one final look at her mom through the window and then followed him out to the Camaro. The ride home was silent, but the grief that lay heavy on her heart eased a little in his presence and she allowed herself to crack under its weight.

Jackson was waiting on the porch steps of the Hale house as they pulled up, making his way over and wrapping her in the safety of his arms as soon as she climbed out. She was far from okay and it would take time for her to heal, but she drew strength from knowing that she wasn't alone in the darkness that surrounded her life right now. She had her pack... her family and with their help, she would gradually learn to live with the hole left behind by her mother's death.

Grief wasn't something that you could avoid, it was something that you had to go through and Kali would get through each day knowing that at the end of her darkest night... the sun would rise on a day filled with hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
